


Nightmare Night

by Ashcantwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cuddle pile time, nightmares but it's all okay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta cuddle with your vode.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 242





	Nightmare Night

There were small moments in between missions where everyone could relax and recover from their previous mission. It had been three days since the 212th had gotten back from a planet along the outer rim, which had a name no one seemed to remember. During those few days the men and their general did their best to relax and tend to the wounded. Everything was okay, even for just a few days between missions.

Well into the ship's night cycle, Cody and Obi-wan were cuddled together on Obi-wan’s small bed. It was big enough for just one before, maybe two teenagers, but definitely not for two grown human men. Still, they made it work. Not complaining about being close to each other. Both of them had disbanded their uniforms and took to a more comfortable approach. Cody in a tank top and shorts, and the general in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Cody and Obi-wan were a couple at this point, and most of the staff on the ship knew it. They just kept it a serect from the council and other troopers outside of the 501st and 212th for obvious reasons. They had spent most of their night chatting idly about this, that, or the other thing. Suddenly Obi-wan hears a ringing in the back of his skull. He winces and sits up. His head hurts, his heart hurts, he hears screaming and knows that it is not his or Cody’s voice. Cody sat up with him, quickly fretting over his  _ cyare _ . But just as the pain had arrived, it had gone away.    
  
“Obi-wan?”   
  
“Something is wrong…”   
  
“Where?”   
  
“The…” He thought back to the screams he had heard. “The barracks. Yours.” He turned his attention to Cody who seemed to be deep in thought himself. He was looking around for an answer seemingly written among the grey walls of Obi-wan’s quarters. 

“ _ Kriff” _ Cody moved to get out of bed, and rushed out the door. Obi-wan quickly followed behind him. 

“Cody, what in the blazes is going on?”   
  
“I...Well, there is this thing, we’ve started to notice. It’s only happened a handful of times, but every third night after a battle that carries a lot of tense weight- most of the 212th get a terrible nightmare. It’s not the same thing- like we all don’t share one, and sometimes not all of us get it...”   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me before!”   
  
“They’re just nightmares General, they’ll be fine. I just want to check on them”   
  
“Sounds like a plan, commander.” They had reached the door, Obi-wan was the one to open it, Cody was the first to enter. When they walked in some of the men were sitting up in their bunks shaking, some had curled into balls, a few looked fine. Crys, who was closest to the door opposite where Cody was supposed to sleep, looked up at them. 

“General? Commander? What are you two doing back here this late.    
  
“I...I felt something was very off with that group of you, and Cody told me about nightmare night. We came to check on everyone.”   
  
“Oh-” The concern and care that Kenobi felt for his men, would never stop surprising them. “Oh- well most of us are fine this time around, sir. I think Boil and Helix got the worst of it again.”   
  
“Again?”   
  
“Well, with Helix being the medic, he sees a lot that he can’t forget. And Boil nearly lost Waxer for a second time, and I think it broke him.”   
  
Obi-wan looked around the room, then back at Crys. “Crys do me a favor and check on your brothers- firstly though, are you alright?”   
  
“Yes sir. I hadn’t actually gone to sleep yet.” 

Obi-wan nodded, and Crys got up from his bunch and began to check on his vode. Obi-wan turned to Cody, “You go check on Helix, I’ll talk with Boil.”   
  
Cody nodded and walked away to the end of the room where he knew Helix was. Obi-wan found Boil, curled up in his bunk, eyes wide and afraid.    
  
“Boil?”   
  
Boil quickly snapped his head up to look at the general, he then sat up, but still curled into himself.    
  
“Boil, may I sit next to you?” Even if he looked a little confused, he gave the general the okay to get closer. Obi-wan smiled at him and sat at the edge of the bed. “May I touch your hands?”   
  
“Sir?” Boil looked down to where Obi-wan was holding out his hands, Boil slowly put his hands in the general’s and felt a rush of calm energy surge through his body. Then Obi-wan let go.    
  
“Better?”   
  
“Yes sir, thank you.” Boil nods, slowly allowing himself to breathe again.

“Your nightmare was about Waxer wasn’t it?”   
  
“Sir, how-”   
  
“You two have a bond like no other. Of course all of you are close, but Waxer and you seem to always be at each other's sides. No matter the situation, if we can’t find one of you, we look for the other. There is nothing wrong with a strong bond like that my dear.”   
  
“Ever since Umbara I’ve been...almost scared to lose him sir. Of course I’m scared to lose any of my vode. But we nearly lost Waxer again on that last mission. And I don’t know what I would do without him driving me crazy.” Boil looked over to the next bunk over, Obi-wan followed his gaze. Waxer was fast asleep, and snoring, next to them.    
  
“Shall I wake him?”   
  
“No, sir. Let him rest. He needs it.”   
  
However, Obi-wan has already made up his mind. He got up from Boil’s bed and walked towards Waxer’s bunk. Once close enough he placed a light hand on Waxer’s head and sent signals to wake up. It seemed to work, because soon enough Waxer was groaning at being woken up.

“H-wha- General? It’s not even O’nine hundred yet. Why’d you wake me up so early?”   
  
“Apparently it is something called nightmare n-”  
  
“ _ Kriff _ Boil” Waxer cut him off, and Obi-wan stepped to the side allowing Waxer to stumble over his blanket and over to Boil’s bunk. Once actually seated on the bunk waxer pulled Boil in for a much needed hug.    
  
Everyone had now been woken up, according to Cody and Crys, Boil and Helix really were the ones to have it worse. Speaking of Helix, he was still asleep because Cody didn’t know what to do. He was thrashing around and mumbling in his sleep, Obi-wan walked over carefully and put a light hand on his head. He sent feelings of calm and ease to his dear medic. Thankfully it had worked, he had settled down and slowly woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.    
  
“General? Commander? What’s going on?”

“I wasn’t aware that my dear  _ verde _ went through something so terrible under my watch.”   
  
“Sir, they’re just nightmares. I appreciate your concern, but we were built for much worse.” Helix spoke. He hated using that phrase ‘built’ around the general, mainly because of the look he always received in return. Obi-wan tried to hide it this time by turning to the others.    
  
“Cody, Gearshift, be a dear and move the bunks that are near the middle of the room.”   
  
“M...move them where sir?” Gearshift asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Bunch them together in the corners. Don’t worry we’ll fix it later.”   
  
Cody rolled his eyes and started pushing the metal bunks to the corners of the room. They weren’t bolted down so they were moveable. And they had done it before, but before was without the general. Cody didn’t know what he was planning but just went along with it. Once all the beds had been moved as much out of the way as they could. That left a decent sized space in the middle. Using the force, obi-wan took the mattresses, blankets, and pillows from nearly every bunk and placed them onto the new open area. It wasn’t a giant mound of blankets, but it was comfortable enough. Once everything was all set, Obi-wan took his spot right in the middle and laid down.    
  
“Well don’t just stand there. Join me.”   
  
Cody rolled his eyes once again, “You’re ridiculous.” but laid down next to his general, resting his chin on top of Obi-wan’s head. Soon the others got the cue of the cuddle pile and joined in too. Helix took to the general’s other side, Longshot took to the top of the pile and rested near everyone’s heads. Waxer and Boil were both curled together using one of the general’s legs as a pillow, Gearshift had the other leg. Once everyone had found their place and settled in, Cody spoke.    
  
“This’ll be quite a sight when someone finds us like this.”   
  
“I’ll handle it if it comes to that...my dears I have a proposition for you all. How about, every third night after a mission with heavy losses or tense situations, we do this. We don’t always have to do it in this room. But I will not allow something like  _ nightmare night _ to become a norm. I understand that this is a war and it will happen, but maybe being so close to each other like this will help you sleep better.”

"That’s a wonderful idea General...thank you” he hears Longshot say from above him. 

“Thank you... _ Cuun Jetii _ ” A voice mumbled from around his leg, it was muffled by another person's shoulder, so it was most likely Boil.

He feels Helix press into his side with a smile as he hums, “ _ Cuun cyare alor” _ __   
_   
_ “ __ Mayen par gar, ner aliit ” Obi-wan’s words were the last thing they heard before they all drifted off into a deep, much happier, sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a
> 
> Verde - Soldiers  
> Cuun Jetii - our jedi  
> Cuun cyare alor - Our beloved leader  
> Mayen par gar, ner aliit - Anything for you, my family


End file.
